Conflicting
by Boo-KK-AM
Summary: Clary and Jace have never really bothered with one another. But now what will happen when they are left the co-owners of a restaurant and have very different ideas about what to do with it. AU/OOC/Human
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic…I hope yous like it! Anyways I have an extended summary I wanted to post. Basically that's it, review and tell me what yous think, thanks!**

**Summary: Clary and Jace never really bothered with one another, but when their boss Hodge suddenly retires and leaves the both of them as the owners of his successful restaurant what will happen? Especially when the two of them have very different opinions of what to do with the place? AU/OOC/Human**

Prologue

I guess you could call me one of the lucky ones. I was placed in foster care at the early age of 6 months. Being extremely young I was quickly adapted by a family. I grew up being a Lewis. My childhood was wonderful. My father, Richard, and mother, Mary loved me. I had an older sister Rebecca who was the best role model anyone could ask for. And I grew up with my best friend Simon. We were the same age, and did practically everything together. Honestly my life was great until I turned twelve years old.

That year Richard had an unexpected heart attack and died. It was devastating, but we had to move on with our lives. Mary worked at a diner, while the rest of us went to school. Eventually I realized that Mary couldn't support everyone and with that I made the decision to go back into foster care. As sad as it was for the Lewis to give up another family member they had no choice, and with that I left my family. They vowed to eventually get me back, but I knew how slim the chances were, so instead I promised myself that I would work hard the rest of my life to somehow pay back my wonderful family…I couldn't help but think of how much of a burden I must have been for them.

Clarissa Morgenstern, aged twelve was officially up for adaption…again. This time around I wasn't adapted but I did live in a non-abusive foster home. I met Hodge when I was 16. I went to apply to work at his restaurant, _The Green House_ since it was my favourite place to go when I was still a Lewis. Hodge remembered me, and saw something in me that made him hire me. I've been working for him since then, six years later. I have grown to be one of his two right hand mans. When I turned 18 I legally changed my last name so I was no longer associated with my psychopath of a father, and have continued my new life.

So people liked to call me lucky, being adapted into a loving family, living in a good foster care home, getting a job at a high class restaurant, but I liked to say I worked hard. How could you call someone who lost her parents, and then lost her new family lucky? I had no one that loved me and cared for me around, but I dealt with what I was given and worked hard to get what I have.

I am Clarissa Fray, a 22 year old hard working waitress, just trying to find her place in life.

**Sorry it was so short. I just wanted a bit of Clary's background to be known before the actual story started. Eventually you'll learn more details about her life, as well as the other characters. I tend to write a lot, so the chapters will be longer, don't worry!**

**Also, I am a first year university student so my updating schedule will not be that stable. Whenever I have time to update I promise I will. So, finishing my rant I just want to say thanks for reading, hope you liked it, and hopefully I'll see you again next chapter. Bye!**


	2. The Green House

**Hey guys! So I couldn't help but update again…I stayed up late last night writing and wanted to get the fanfic actually started. The prologue was short and just had a bit of background info. Anyways here's the next chapter, hope it's alright…review and let me know :)**

The Green House

I was at the restaurant working…wow that pretty much summed up my life, but it was true. I worked, went out with my friends from work, and went home. The next day I'd start the process all over again. Some people would call my life boring, but to me it was just fine…I liked stability. I could rely on work, or with a co-worker to go out and have a drink with, it reminded me that some things were stable, unlike the two families I'd had. So to say work was my life was a bit of an understatement.

I had been working all afternoon so I was finally on my break. Deciding that I didn't want to leave I sat at the bar looking around the place.

_The Green House_ was a very high class restaurant. It was situated in the middle of New York, bringing in all the wealthy CEOs who were cheating on their wives. Although I hated the cliental, they did tip well. Deciding to not bother watching the clients, since they'd just make me angry, I watch my friends instead.

Maia was probably my best friend out of the bunch. She was a 21 year old girl. She had beautiful dark skin, brown eyes, curvy body, and dark brown hair that was all braided. She had this look about her that just showed her love of life. She was just a nice person to be around. Although we were close, she still didn't know about my past…the only one who knew here was Hodge. I didn't particularly feel like being the center of a pity party, so with that I kept my past a secret.

Moving on I saw Aline. She was a self-centered girl who all too willingly threw herself at any good looking guy, but other than that fact she was a nice girl. Her half-Asian heritage gave her an exotic look, topped off with her amazing body and she had all the guys' attention…not that she didn't know or play up the fact with her slutly clothes.

I continued to stare at the familiar faces, until I saw him…Jace. He was the only person I wasn't really close with. I don't know why but we never bothered with each other. It could have been the fact that I looked like a real life Cabbage Patch kid – a short, ginger with freckles, who had a skinny body and no curves – while he looked like a Greek god. The best word to describe him would be golden…golden blonde hair, tanned skin, golden eyes, even his personality could be described as golden. He was the typical nice boy to everyone that mattered, although if you didn't he was a class A ass.

He had joined the staff about a year after I did and worked his way up to be Hodge's second right hand man. Although Hodge looked to both Jace and I for the important jobs, we never got close. He wouldn't go out with the same people I'd be going with and we never talked to one another unless we had to. Basically our relationship was just acknowledging the other if they were around…although that never stopped me from staring, he was extremely good-looking…

I was broken out of my daydreaming by our bartender, Sebastian. Seb was nice and all. Plus he had a gorgeous bod and a super model face, but things were a bit awkward between us. No matter how many times I refused his offers to go out, another one came…I honestly didn't think his learning curve was the best, but then again he was a nice guy. The thing was I didn't want to date, I knew in the end that they'd leave to and I didn't want to go through another heartbreak. _To love is to destroy._ I had gone by that motto ever since I heard some guy in the parking lot say that. It was just so true, love did nothing but break your heart when it decided to leave, and for that reason I avoided dating at all costs.

"_Sorry Seb, I didn't catch what you said there." "Well I just wanted to tell you Hodge was looking for you. Said he had something important to tell you, but I also wanted to know what you were doing later?" _Honestly I used to reject him in a nice matter before, but now I couldn't help but have a bit of fun with it, especially when he set himself up. _"Thanks for telling me about Hodge. But about later, I'm not sure what I'll be doing, I just know it won't be you." _ And with that I walked to Hodge's office, hearing a muffed reply in the background.

**Well I hope everyone liked it. I know my descriptions aren't the best, I was never good at them, but it's alright because I just wanted everyone to know the basics. I promise it will get much better once I get through all this introductory stuff. **

**Bye for now, Ashley :)**


	3. Surprise

**Hey guys, here's chapter two! I hope it's alright! I have the next chapter done as well...I just need to edit it. Let me know what yous think, I'm open to people's opinions as long as they fit into the vision of the story I have in my head. Anyways please review...I worked hard on this. Kay here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p><span>Surprise<span>

When I walked into the office, I noticed Jace was already sitting there. It must have been something important for Hodge to call the both of us in. With that I said my hellos and took a seat.

"_Well,"_ Hodge began, _"the both of you must be wondering why I called you in. I have important news. I have decided to take an early retirement, I'm leaving tomorrow." _What? Another reason not to make friends, even they leave will leave. But he continued saying, _"I trust the both of you with my life, and for that reason, I am leaving the two of you as co-owners of this restaurant. I know I'll be leaving it in great hands."_

WHAT?… I honestly I could not believe this whole situation. I looked over to Jace and he had the same expression as me, at least I'm not the only shocked one here. Jace decided to speak up, _"Hodge, are you sure you want to leave this restaurant to the __**both**__ of us? I'm sure __**I **__could run it fine by myself."_ That little ass! How could he! First of all if Hodge was leaving the restaurant to one person it should be me since I was here first. And secondly what was his problem? I was fine running the place with him, an extra pair of hands to help would be great, but if he was going to act like this I did not want him to be working alongside me.

Noticing that I was about to yell, Hodge stepped in. _"Listen Jace I made up my mind, I would like the __**both**__ of you to run this place…it's a lot of work for just one person, trust me. And honestly don't think that you are so superior, remember I know where you came from."_ And with that he stopped, but I couldn't help but notice Jace's scared face…I wonder what he was hiding.

"_Now if yous would excuse me, I have to get all the documents ready for you. Come back to my office after closing so I can explain everything you need to know." _ With that said the two of us left. Standing in the hallway I looked at Jace and couldn't believe that'd I'd be closely working with him now…maybe I'd actually have an opinion on him. With that in mind I thought I should be friendly and said _"Well congratulations! Who would have thought the two of us would one day own this place? Anyways looks like we will be working with each other a lot more than usual now." _I ended with a nice happy smile only for it to be replace with an evil eye for what he said next.

"_I'd say congratulations to you too, but I can't you probably slept with the old fart to get your part. You mustn't be too good in bed though seeing as he also made me a co-owner, or maybe he just didn't want to see his restaurant burnt down to the ground with the way you'd run it. I tell you, I will eventually just be the owner of this place one way or another, so you might as well give up now…I've got big ideas for it and I will not have a short ginger stand in my way." _

OMG! He did NOT just do that…there was no way I was going to let him ruin this for me. It was the big break I needed to finally coming close to paying Mrs. Lewis back, and hopefully her family wouldn't have to live paycheck by paycheck anymore. With that in mind I gave him a piece of my mind. _"Listen you big golden idiot. You may think you are superior and will run this place but you will NOT ruin this for me. I __**need**__ the money this job will give me and if I have to put up with your crap I will. Now go back downstairs and do your job, I'll see you at closing, and don't you dare call me a short ginger or I swear to god you will not know what hit you."_ And with that I walked away, leaving a stunned Jace's gaze following my trail.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope that was alright. The next chapter isn't really another chapter per say, it's just this chapter in Jace's POV...I figured most people wanted to see a bit into his head. Bye for now! :)<strong>


End file.
